


Practicing the glow

by Ilon (WinterEsche)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEsche/pseuds/Ilon
Summary: From two years ago, was rereading Harry Potter (again) and just kind of wanted to draw Severus experimenting with Potions when he was younger-ishAlso who can say know to glowing potions? I'd drink it!





	Practicing the glow

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter & Instagram: @ilondoodles


End file.
